I thought you were the one
by Wicked394
Summary: This story is AU, it's basically what I thought would happen when Eddie told Patricia that he kissed her sister.. Eddie & Patricia are kinda OOC.. It's kinda supposed to be dramatic in a funny way... This is my first story, so go kinda easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own hoa if I did; peddie and fabina would be married.**  
**And jara and amber/Mick would be engaged. Ps: piper and Alfie would be dating. And Joy... She would be married, to someone, I just don't care enough to make one up. :P**

Chapter #1-patricia's pov

I ran up the stairs crying, surprising isn't it. I know patricia Williamson never crys, but there is one exception; Eddie miller (really sweet) telling me he "accidentally" kissed my twin sister(he probably thought it was me),piper. He was more than just my first boyfriend, I believed he was the love of my life. Or so I thought. I hope Joy was on her way to comfort me and tell Eddie off.

Chapter #2- eddie's pov

Wow I'm at lost for words and on the verge of attacking someone or something. I just made the biggest mistake of my puny life, breaking patricia's heart. She wasn't just any girlfriend, I thought she was the one for me. For the first time in my life I was actually happy, I had someone I could talk to and trust. I know I have it in for me, I'm gonna end up as the most hated guy on campus. Why? Because all my friend are hers too. So I might as well kiss all the friends that I made so far goodbye. Same with Yacker, the love, and reason, of my life.

**AN: This is my first story ever published so please tell me whether or not you think I should continue or not. I'll post two chapters per update just because they're super short.. Eventually it'll get longer, but this is like only 6 chapters long...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks Candylandg for reviewing, starting on my next update there will be only be 1 chapter per update. I'm also going to be working on a wacky crossover about The Wizard of Oz and Willy Wonka & the Chocolate factory Which will probably take some time to put togethe. & all... **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. But I do own the plot, so be nice & review just no stealing. I only approve of stealing if its for the greater good ;) (in this it's not)**

Chapter #3- Joy's pov

I came down to dinner alone, Patricia's wasn't ready to the face she hated, yet loved/adored. Vera and everyone else started to ask where she was and why she wasn't here.(besides Eddie) I said,

"why don't you ask Eddie he was the last one to see her somewhat happy?!"

"ummm, we*cough* broke up", Eddie replied,with a sad look on his face.

Everyone went blastic, both Mara and I left the table to go be with Patricia in her time of need. Eddie got up to, but didn't follow us he just said," tell her I'm sorry for what I have done to make her feel this way, and if she want to get back together with me all she has to do is come down to my room and knock on the door."

He sounded like he was gonna cry. I smpathied with him, he had lost the one he thought was gonna be his. If I had anything to do with it I would make sure they would get back together. Like Amber (rarely) and I say: PEDDIE MUST PREVAIL!

Chapter #4- Mara's pov

I can't believe it. No one saw it coming, poor Patricia, he was the first guy she opened up to. So sad. When Joy and I came up, she was sitting on the bed, crying, and eating a box of chocolates.

"awww what happen Patricia, did you dump him, or the other way around?"

"I did, he KISSED Piper!"

"Did he think it was you?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

"Patricia! Why didn't you ask?"

" I don't care if he thought it was me! The point is he kissed another girl"

We told her what Eddie had said, and she said,

"oh that's too bad he's gonna have to wait a Looonnnngggg time, for me to get back together with him"

"So you will?!"

"ugh don't tell him that, maybe in a few months"

"We swear that we won't, that's like breaking girl code!"

"sure, sure" she said rolling her eyes, unconvinced.

"Mara go have some fun don't let my sadness wash over you."

"Ok" I lied.  
I closed the door and pretended to walk downstairs.

"Joy you have to promise me you won't reveal eddie's secret, okay?"

"that's fine I won't"

Eddie has a secret; I had to fine out more. (being the journalists I am)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I changed my mind I'm going keep updating with 2 chapters per update. Also this was written before Jara was canon, so Mick & Mara were still attempting to have a long distance relationship. Thanks idizzle22 & DesiredHOA01 for reviewing :) This story only has 12 chapters so any ideas are welcome for me to continue it, PM me if you have any. I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS- only the PLOT!**

Chapter #5- Eddie's pov

Just when I thought all hope was lost I heard a knock on the door.

"Yacker? Is that you?"

"Sorry Eddie, just Mara, I was wondering if I could interview you?"

"okay, why?"

"When Patricia told me I could leave I overheard her say to joy do not spill his secret, so I want to know it."

"umm sure let me just ask Mr. Sweet if it's alright."

"hey, umm, sweetie, is it alright if I tell our "little secret"?"

"thanks bye"

"he said it's fine as long as he gets to share his side of the story."

"so what's the secret?!"

" Sweetie is my father"

Shocked Mara asked for the whole story, I had a feeling this was gonna go viral.

Chapter #6- Mr. Sweet's pov

"hello Edison and friend."

"Ughh dad stop acting like I'll end up with every girl I walk into your office with."

"and anyway I'm in a relationship with Mick, the one who moved to Australia."

"ahh yes Mara, let's get started on the news article."

After what seemed like hours the story was finally finished, now the school will know I have a son.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #7- Eddie's pov

I'm pretty sure everyone heard I'm just glad I don't have anything to hide anymore. The bad side now everyone looks at me weird, like their trying to find something about me that resembles him.

I saw Yacker. My Yacker. I was conflicted; I wanted to run up and hug and kiss her, but something just held me back. What if she didn't want me anymore?

"So slimeball looks like I didn't need to keep that secret very long?! "

"Look Patricia-"

"Sorry, umm, I'm not listening to whatever your saying!"

Looked like I was right, she didn't want me, just my luck. She saw my expression.

"Oh," she said. Then she pulled me into the janitors room.

"look Eddie, I'm soo sorry, I-"  
I cut her off, and soon, as they say in the UK, we were passionately snogging  
away.

Chapter #8- Patricia's pov  
  
The Sibunas needed help, and I thought of a plan. Little did I know, the love of my life, Eddie would say, that he, basically, LOVED ME!

I was so touched, he said that he was falling for me and all I had to do was talk with my whiny British accent, for his heart to turn to mush.

Amber could feel the compliment, too. In her eyes she said, ttml. I was just begging to squeal, but I couldn't,  
1.) I'm Patricia Williamson, I don't squeal  
2.) my friends were there (Eddie was blindfolded)  
3.) my hot boyfriend would think I was weird

I had to talk to someone. But who? I got no one. I guess I'll just take a nap or write in my diary about the 2nd dramatic thing that happened to me (ok 5th, but who's counting?!)

When I woke up, my diary was gone and Eddie was- READING IT?!

"What are you doing Slimeball?!"

"Wow, aww I'm like in here 3 times!"

"Give it here!"

"Why should I?"

"Look Eddie if you read on you may find some saddening stuff I know about your dad; mainly why he never let you come here until now. And stuff that could cause your death or even mine."

"Oh my god! Joy went missing last term?!"

"That's old new; and you should know about it!"

"Wait, you've been MARKED?!"

"Great, that's what I was talking about!"

"Wait, you had a dream, and it started with me saying that "I love you, Yacker"?"

I grabbed the diary right then, he didn't need to know the rest.

"What was that for yack-"

I cut him off, kissed him passionately, so he would just forget about it. Little did I know, he stole my diary, and was gonna know everything.

"HEY!"

"Sorry, I don't plan on giving it back until I read EVERYTHING in it!"

No, this is not good.

"Child, you have sealed his fate, he is doomed"

No, what have I done, he heeded my warning, because he thought it sounded ridiculous!


End file.
